A Night to Remember
by Wallflower14
Summary: What happens when Hugh and Fiona sneak out and return to find the wight in the house. Read and Review?
1. Midnight Meetings

**Hey guys! I love Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children and a friend and I decided to do a fanfic for it… I wrote every other paragraph, (The first one's mine) Review and I'll love you forever : ) **

It was just another normal (or, as normal as it gets) day at Miss Peregrine's. After the normal "fireworks" display (as I like to call the bomb), I retired to my room, as I was in a terrible mood- Claire's back mouth but my finger, and Bronwyn threw a bowling ball full force at one of my unicorn hedges. I was just turning down my bed when a note was slipped under the door. It read "11:30, Same Place. –H"

I folded it back up and pressed it to my chest. Every time I go around Hugh, I get all nervous and I always start blushing. At least it was hot out, so the actual temperature could be an excuse.

However, I don't do romance. I am bound and determined never to fall in love, not after I saw my mum fall for my dad and him beat her in return. But with Hugh…Hugh makes me question my vow. Regardless of my promise, I wrote down "See you then. –F" on a small piece of parchment, attached it to an ivy leaf, then grew a vine under my door, down the hallway, and under Hugh's door.

Later on, Miss Peregrine was lecturing me about being kind to the younger children. "Do you understand, Fiona?" Miss Peregrine said sternly. "Yes, yes." I said hurriedly, glancing nervously at the clock. I cursed under my breath- I would have been late even if I left five minutes ago. I dashed out of her office and down the stairs. "Hey Fi, Can you help me with-"Emma started. I paid her no mind and dashed out, not really stopping for a breath until I was deep in the forest. I swore as my foot slipped over what I thought was a rock, sending me splashing down into the creek.

When I emerged, I screamed "Hugh!", grabbed his arm, and pulled him in with all of my strength. Next I dunked him mercilessly. Once I thought he had been punished enough, he sputtered out soggy bee. I relaxed back into the water and chucked. He scowled at me. "Bees don't like water." I patted his arm mockingly. "Fiona's don't like water, either." He grinned and said, "Ah, its okay. They can be an awful pest sometimes." (I'd like to hope he was talking about the bees.) Our faces were just centimeters from each other when something brushed up against my leg.


	2. Bees, Vines, and Bullets

**Ariel174: Thank you so much for your review!:) It means a lot to me, haha:) **

**Here is Part two! Review if you like it and want me to continue! I wrote every other paragraph, starting with the second one :)**

I ignored it any we drew closer. Our lips just brushed when the thing I felt on my leg tightened al the way around. I yelped as it pulled me down, and it didn't seem to lessen its hold. I clawed at the air and screamed for Hugh, but I couldn't tell if he was come of me until I was yanked upwards with something cold pressed against my head.

I twisted to see my captor. At the sight of its blank white eye, I shrieked like Emma does so often- long, loud, and high-pitched. After my moment of feminism, I went into battle mode. I grew the vines on the creek bottom up and around my ankles, anchoring me in. "Hugh!" I screeched. "Make them hurt!" At my command, a swarm of bees erupted from Hugh's mouth and attacked the wight, leaving giant welts.

My vines wrenched the gun from his hand and tossed it to mine. Without hesitation, and really before I knew what was happening, I pulled the trigger. He cried a blood chilling yell, clutching his arm. I cursed myself for not paying more attention at target practice back in Ireland. He roared and came at me, charging at a frightening pace.

Hugh came to my rescue at the last minute. He clocked the wight in the head with a fatal blow, and his swollen body crumpled and fell into the water. Hugh pulled me out of the creek, and gave me a high five. "Nice one." I said.

I looked at the body and gagged. "Let's get out of here." he said and grabbed my arm. "Let's go, " I agreed. We began trekking back to the house, but before we got to the clearing I could tell something was amiss. We sped up, until we broke into a run.

"We're in trouble." Hugh muttered. I nodded. "We'll never be able to sneak in unnoticed. The Bird will kill us!" He grabbed my hand and continued to sprint towards the house, now in view. "Not that, Fi! Something's really, really wrong!"


	3. The Capture of the Bird

**Ariel174- Again, thanks for reviewing! If you have any friends who like MPHFPC, make sure to tell them that this is on here **

Seeing the Bird this flustered was almost worse than her being mad. She didn't even ask where we'd been.

"Hurry, hurry children!" she exclaimed, herding us all together. This just confirmed Hugh's suspicion that something was off.

Just as Miss P had everyone gathered in the hallway, a heavy voice pierced the silence.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." We turned towards the source of the voice and saw a large hulking thing silhouetted in the doorway.

Claire and Olive screamed (Claire with both mouths) and hugged each other; Horace screeched, "WIGHT!" and threw his old-fashioned watch full-force at the monster.

I leaned over to Hugh. "I thought we killed it."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Guess not. Maybe a different one."

Miss Peregrine stepped in front of us all and faced the wight. "You just try and take them."

The wight chuckled, a low, gravely sound that sent shivers down my spine. "No one's going to take your precious children, Peregrine. I'm only here for one person- You."

Horace, meanwhile, was holding his head in his hands while he was rocking in a ball on the floor, muttering, "No, not, I _knew_ this would happen!" We all braced ourselves (save Horace), ready to defend the Bird.

The wight chuckled again. I had the urge to put my hands over my ears to block out the terrible sound. "Hand over the ymbryne, and no one will get hurt."

Claire rolled her fists defiantly and yelled, "You take Miss Peregrine, you'll have to take us, too!"

The wight laughed, and advanced. Miss Peregrine stepped forward. "Don't you touch them," she said, in a demanding, authoritative tone. She drew a knife from her bag, and Miss Avocett came to assist her.

Quick as a wink, the wight had Olive in his grasp and a knife to her throat. She whimpered quietly. "Please, Miss Peregrine," she wailed. "Don't let them hurt me!"

The wight smiled cruelly. The Bird looked from Olive to us, and shook her head. "We'll go if you let the child free." The wight nodded and led the rest of the children to the cellar and pushed us in roughly, still holding on to Olive. The last time the door opened, the wight pushed Olive in, and I could see he had both birds in his cage.


	4. Weighted Shoes

**Thank you all for your lovely comments! Sorry it took a long time to upload this one. This should be the last installment of this particular story, but I should have a new MPHFPC story up within the next few weeks :)**

I was pacing the walls of the cellar, feeling the water drip down it. I had no dirt, no seed, no nothing I could grow a vine of. Not that it would help anyway. Claire and Olive were on the floor, rocking back and forth, reciting nursery rhymes to each other. Horace was pacing as I was, but with heavy steps and with curse words under his breath. Hugh was sitting against a wall, staring into space, letting a slow stream of bees out of his mouth much like cigarette smoke.

I contented myself with listening to Olive and Claire as I paced, letting their frivolous stories distract me from the matter at hand- we were stuck. I glanced at Olive as she recited about a cow jumping over the moon, wishing we could just jump out of the cellar, when Olive began to twiddle with her laces on her heavy shoes and it struck me.

Horace finally hit his frustration point with pacing and threw his eyeglass at the wall. There was a collective gasp from Olive and Claire, and Hugh looked up, startled.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Horace screamed. "I KNEW THEY WERE COMING AND I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! NOW WE ARE TRAPPED AND THERE IS **NO WAY WE CAN GET OUT!**!"

Claire opened her mouth to wail but I covered it.

"Shush, Claire. I have a plan."

Claire sniffled and looked at me quizzically, as did the others.

"Pray tell your marvelous plan, genius," said Hugh sarcastically. I glared at him.

"Yeah," Horace retorted, stamping his foot impatiently. "As far as I can tell, we're stuck down here and we have no ladder."

I slid over to Olive and put my arm around the little girl, who was beginning to shake and quiver. "But we have an Olive."

Horace looked at me, still skeptic. "So?"

"So," I explained. "We float Olive up to the cellar door, throw her her shoes, and have her go get a ladder. It's genius." Hugh began to smirk. Olive looked up at me, and with a reassuring pat on her shoulder, nodded at me.

A quarter of an hour later, Hugh and I were searching the house for any weapons when we heard an earsplitting scream. Claire, Olive and Horace bounded up the stairs.

"Fi! Hugh! The others are coming! Across the marsh!" squealed Olive. "Bronwyn, Emma, Jacob, Enoch, and by golly, I bet Millard's with 'em too!"


	5. New Story

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing/subscribing.

I wrote a new story for Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children, feel free to check it out.

.net/s/8153177/1/A_Rather_Peculiar_Wrinkle_in_Time

(just paste that after the )

or check it out on my profile:)


End file.
